Of Hellfire and Horses
by strikesolo1
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is one of the best horse racers in Britian, after one race a mysterious man tells him that he can train Ciel. And also knows Ciel's darkest secret. What will insue between the dark Sebastian and the 19 year old Ciel phantomhive. modern
1. The meeting

Wind whipped around young Ciel's face, the horse galloping faster and faster. Nothing would stop him. He saw the finish line, his eye flashing with confidence. The horse pushing forward that last inch, Ciel's legs muscles screaming in exhaustion. He loved it, that thrill of wind, the thrill of winning. His black thoroughbred crossing the finish line, a hair before the other horse. The jockey collapsed down into the saddle, pulling the horse back slightly. He had won the last race of the preliminaries. Now he could rest.

"Ciel Phantomhive Winner!"

He raised his gloved hand waving to the aristocratic crowd. How he hated this part. When he was paraded in front of everyone like a prized pig. Photographers swarmed onto the track trying to get to him. He brushed them aside; he wanted to get out of the light. Into the barns, his only refuge. Hey he couldn't help that he was a world famous jockey. He pulled the barn door closed behind his horse, shutting the noise away.

"What do you say Ashe? How did we do?"

Ashe, being Ciel's horse whinnied slightly, pushing his muzzle at Ciel's hand.

"That well Eh?"

Suddenly the barn door slammed open.

"Ciel!"

The one eyed jockey grimaced.

"Lizzie."

He yanked the saddle from Ashe's back, giving a poignant look at his girlfriend. Today was Tuesday, meaning for Lizzie it was pink day. Everything on her was pink. Her Victoria Secret sweatshirt hot pink also cut up so it hugged her small breasts. Tight skinny jeans that were so neon pink that it hurt Ciel's eye to actually look at them. Ciel couldn't have given a shit about her shoes, but he knew that they were pink.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I was waving at you."

A smirk crossed Ciel's lips, he had seen her. Hell who couldn't, but he really didn't need her at the moment.

"Because Ashe needed the cool, it's hot as the seventh circle of hell out there."

Lizzie pouted, but reached out and gave the black horse a tentative pat.

'He feel's gross, don't you wash him?"

The 18 year old clapped a hand over his eye and eye patch.

"Lizzie did you not just see him race?"

But the lady in pink was already gone, probably to wash her hand no doubt. Ciel chuckled and gave Ashe another pat.

"Well old boy, you want a bath?"

The horse looked back at the blue haired man , nickering. Ciel smiled and lead his champion out the back, away from the noise and the world.

Once Ciel had tied Ashe to the post, he slowly pulled his sweat soaked shirt from his pale body. Whatever the young man did he could not tan, he had muscles but not overly so like some of these jockeys. It was his leg muscles that he was especially proud of. None could rival his stance on the horse; he loved rubbing it in their faces that he had a better stance then them. Stance is everything in racing, it determines the race. If a jockey was off by only a millimeter, they lose to Ciel. He was the best, and he knew it. But he had every right to be cocky; he was the best at such a young age. It gave him an edge that most jockeys didn't have.

Ashe whinnied loudly, yanking Ciel out of his day dream.

"Alright."

The hose roared to life, drenching both the teen and the horse.

"Damn imbeciles can't even figure out how to turn off a damn hose."

The teen fought with the hose for a few more minutes, cursing every time the damn thing soaked him. Finally after wrestling with the hose for 5 minutes he got it at a steady flow. He let the sweet water flow over the black horse's fur. Ashe was such a beautiful horse, his hide shown with a shiny, unearthly light. His eyes a bright purple, shown with an ancientness. This horse have seen something that Ciel couldn't comprehend.

"There isn't that better old boy?"

It would seem that the horse had fallen asleep underneath the cool, gentle touches. Ciel sat back closing his eyes for a brief moment. He was cold and starting to dry, his hair stuck to his head. His eye patch soaked to his injured eye. He frowned at the memory. He could still remember that day. But he would try to repress that feeling and those emotions. Something nudged his arm.

"Ciel, it's time to go home."

His eye fluttered open, it being assaulted by Lizzie in her vision of pink.

"Damn lizzie get out of the sunlight."

She quickly moved into the shadows, no longer blinding him with the gaudy pink. Ciel sighed, Ashe was moving around yanking at the halter.

"I'll be there in a minute; I have to put Ashe in his stall."

The young girl wrinkled her nose at the black horse, and pressed herself back against the red barn. Ciel was slightly amused by her actions, and brought the horse closer to her than he would do with any one. Just trying to scare her for a moment. She sucked the little amount of body fat there was on her to avoid the giant beast. The barn had become stuffy as the sun beating down on it. Sweat started to run down his pale back. He wiped the back of his hand across his soaked forehead.

"There needs to be air conditioning in this place."

Ashe bumped his muzzle into Ciel's hand. As if agreeing with the young man. He pushed the black horse into the last stall on the right. He sat down on a bale of hay wiping his hands on his 100 dollar riding pants. Hell he didn't care. Today was a good day; he almost wished that everyday could be like this. The days without the annoyance, or the pain. He placed a hand over his covered eye, his memories scrambled.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

The young man was on his feet in a moment.

"Yes that is me."

A dark haired man was standing at the end of the hall. His black hair hung around his face in sharp edges, shining in the dull light. He had a black suit coat and a blue shirt. He was handsome, that Ciel could not disagree with. But something about this man made Ciel's heart flutter unnaturally.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I train jockeys for more competitive races. Would you be interested?"

Ciel was only slightly annoyed by that. Was his riding skills not good enough to get into upper level races? And who the hell was this guy?

"Interested in what?"

Mr. Michaelis smirked and walked into the light, he was even more handsome in the light.

"Training underneath my knowledge."

A slight idea swamped throughout Ciel's mind. Was this the Sebastian that everyone talks about? The best trainer that any jockey would kill to be trained under? Why would he be coming to him?

"What for?"

Sebastian leaned up against Ashe's stall door.

"You and that horse could easily go to the Royal Ascot, and the Kentucky Derby in the States. You two are good, that will not be denied but you can be better. I can give you that extra umpf that you need to get to the higher races."

Ciel was now really pissed . who did this asshole think he was, telling him that he couldn't get into the higher level races?

"You know what Mister Michaelis I don't need your help I can get into those damn races my self."

Ciel stood glaring at the well-dressed man. But soon found him uninteresting and started to walk to the door. He heard the man chuckle.

"Why do you always ride on the outside why do you never let anyone ride on the right of you?"

Ciel snarled.

"Why the hell do you think?"

He shoved a finger at his eyes patch.

"I can teach you how to ride more dangerously, ride faster, and ride on the inside where you are almost guaranteed the win. And besides, I know how you lost your eye."

Ciel froze in his tracks, turning slowly on his heel, glaring at the sharply dressed man.

"How the hell do you know that?"


	2. Poor Choices and Dreams

It was as if time froze. Nothing moved, Ashe actually was quiet for once. Ciel's anger wavered in the air between him and the dark man. Sebastian smirked gracefully.

"Tell me how you fucking know?"

The man pushed off of Ashe's stall and walked towards Ciel.

"That is not important."

"Like hell it isn't."

Sebastian sneered at the younger man.

"You have quite a mouth on you. I like it, however my knowledge of you means nothing. I can get you fame and fortune. Are you really going to turn me down over one secret that I know?"

The man was standing in front of Ciel, his sent wrapping around him. He smelled like….well money. Yes, money, booze, sex and secrets. Ciel was choking on it, drowning in his. Every fiber in his body quivering from it. One clear rational thought ran through his mind. Take the deal, he could get him a free pass into the races. Maybe an agent, he could win everything. He was set in his mind.

"Fine, I'll take the deal. But there will be ground rules do you hear me."

Sebastian smiled.

"Very well. Shall I meet you at your stables on Monday. Eight a clock?"

"Ten, I sleep late after a race."

Sebastian shook his head.

"Nine thirty. Final offer."

Ciel sighed loudly.

"Fine Nine thirty. Wait, how the hell you know where I live. Are you psych or something?"

Sebastian chuckled slightly; this boy was going to be a challenge for him. He could feel it in his bones.

"No Mr. Phantomhive, it's on the inside of your helmet."

Ciel looked down at his velvet helmet, the inside displayed a silver sticker that stated if lost return to his farm. He was surprised at how observant the man was, maybe he was a good trainer after all.

"How did you….."

The man was no longer there, it was as if he was smoke and the breeze blew him away. Ciel stood and shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Damn, who the hell was that guy? But fuck he's handsome."

Ciel ran a hand down his chest, heat spreading through him at the thought of the man.

"Ciel!"

He dropped his hand, and whatever arousal was in his nether regions dropped at well. Damn you lizzie.

"Yes I'm coming Lizzie."

He stood, and yanked his shirt over his head. Only to have it sticking to his pale chest.

The sun blinded him as the barn door was thrown open by an irate looking lizzie.

"How long does it take for you to put that damn beast away?"

Ciel bit his tongue to keep the shout from coming out. He hated when Lizzie called Ashe a beast. That horse was through hell and back with Ciel and he considered Ashe as human a s himself.

"Lizzie, what have I told you about Ashe?"

The vision in pink paled slightly. She grabbed onto Ciel's arm,

"Ciel, look I'm sorry, I forgot."

Ciel's eyes narrowed dangerously, ripping his arm from Lizzie's grasp.

"Yeah you say that every time. You know what Lizzie, fuck you. I don't ever want to see you, hear you, or remember you. I'm done, as of now we're over."

With that, the blue haired man walked from the barn, into the warm heat of the world. Into Ciel's hell.

The sun was going down when Ciel came back with his trailer to collect Ashe. He certainly wasn't going to leave him there at the race track. That was unimaginable. He slipped into the barn unnoticed, the shadows cloaking him like dark wings.

"Ashe, don't make a sound darling."

The horse, as if he understood English, obeyed. Ciel through the heavy stall door open, making sure it didn't slam onto the wall. He wasn't official allowed on the race course property at this time. He quickly shoved his saddle and Ashe into the trailer and locked the door. Something made the back of his neck tingle. He looked around, the night encased around him and the trailer. Sending shivers up his spine.

"Damn, Ashe we got to get going."

Ciel jumped into the truck and quickly drove away, tying to ignore how his hands shook on the steering wheel.

"Holy fucking shit."

The blue haired teen was sitting up in his bed, his body covered in sweat. Sunlight streamed through the curtains and onto the bed. His pale hands were shaking as they pushed the bangs from his fore head. It was that dream again, how he lost his eye. He fell back upon the wet sheets. He wished that he could just forget about that day. But he couldn't, no he could never forget that fateful day.

He was ten; his mother and father were still alive. But they would be murdered the year after. His father was ridding his prized race horse Angela. And Ciel ran toward the horse. She reared onto her back legs, hitting the young kid in the face with her metal horse shoes. A week in the hospital later, Ciel was pronounced blind in one eye.

Tears streamed down Ciel's face, he was cold and terribly alone. He wanted warmth; he wanted someone next to him in this ice cold bed. He groaned, he had to call her. Ciel snorted and grabbed his cell phone.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes Ciel?"

He took a deep breath.

"Can you come over?"

Ciel could almost hear the purr in her voice.

"Of course I can Ciel. Anything for you darling. Be there in two minutes."

The phone clicked and Ciel wondered what the hell he just did.

About fifteen minutes later the vision in pink burst into his room. But this time, she was dressed in pink frilly to the point of nausea, lingerie. It reached down to just cover her round ass, it made her boobs somewhat bigger. Which wasn't really saying much because they weren't big to begin with. She jumped and landed on the small jockey painfully hard.

"Well darling, what do you want to do? Sex, snogging, blowjob?"

Ciel's stomach rolled at the very thought of doing those things with her. He closed his eyes and thought of something appealing. Like when he rode and the wind whipped around his face, kissing and caressing it. He groaned and rolled away from lizzie. All he wanted to do was sleep, not have sex with her.

"Come on Ciel, I'm horny and need attention. You can be onto this time."

Even though that thought somewhat appealed to the young man, he wasn't in the mood.

"I want to sleep Lizzie. Just be quiet and go to sleep. Or else."

The girl was quite, all Ciel heard was the rustling of sheets as she turned over. Finally he could sleep. His dreams however were filled with images a mysterious man in a black suite with red eyes.


	3. Not his day

The jockey awoke to a cold bed; Lizzie must have left sometime in the night. And Ciel could haven't cared less. He really didn't understand why he kept her around. Sex, oh yeah that's why. Ciel smirked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked up at the clock

" Humm, 9:25, not bad, oh my fucking god!"

Ciel dropped the coffee cup onto the ground and bolted toward the door, the sun shining off of his pale skin. He bolted into the barn and frantically looked around, great he wasn't there yet. Gods thank you. He pulled the on a jacked that was hanging on the one post, right when the barn door opened.

"Phantomhive. I am surprised that you are on time, considering what you said about sleeping in."

Ciel snorted.

"I'm surprise that your actually here. Considering that I thought you were joking."

The red eyed man moved forward, towards Ciel his eyes glowing wickedly.

"I can assure you that I will never lie to you Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel backed up against the other barn door, the dark man stalked up the young man till he could feel his heat. Ciel tilted his head up meeting the man's eyes.

"Shame, because, I probably will lie to you."

The man smirked.

"Humm, shall we get started."

He walked away, out into the sunlight. Ciel slumped against the metal door, his breath ragged at just the thought of that man. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him? Going all gooey eyes over a man he barely knew. Ridiculous. But Ciel looked after the dark back retreating and a shiver flew through his body. What the hell is wrong with him?

It took mere minutes to saddle Ashe, Ciel had the system down pat. Ashe on the other hand liked to trip Ciel up at every turn. Literally trip, Ciel had fallen on his face before due to the black horse. But seeing that Ciel was smarter than the horse, he watched out for the deadly hooves right? Nope. The small jockey once again ended up on his face.

"Ashe, really?"

A deep laugh radiated through the entire barn. Ciel cringed and brought his head up to look at the dark man that he knew was once again standing in his barn. And Ciel was not disappointed by the view. The sun clung to the outline of Sebastian in the most elegant way. A slight smile was on the man's face. Well also, Ciel was staring directly at the man's crotch that only made the view only more appealing. Ciel groaned as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Do you need any help?"

Ciel scoffed at the man.

"Like hell I need help."

He threw the saddle up on Ashe's back, burying his now red face in his arm.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

Ciel dragged the horse out of the barn past Sebastian, the dark man patted the horse's rump fondly.

"No loosen up on the reins, let them drop to the one side on a turn."

Ciel was trying to keep his temper down, he really was. But this man was pissing him off royally. None of his riding techniques were good enough for this man. And who the hell was he to judge him? He was Ciel Phantomhive for fuck's sake, not some rookie. He yanked on Ashe so hard that the horse stopped, Ciel didn't. He flew right over the saddle, flipped and landed on his ass.

"Shit. What the fuck Ashe?"

He glared death at the horse, but all Ashe did was gallop away.

"Ciel."

Boots crunched across Ciel's race course as Sebastian came running.

"Are you alright?"

He sneered at the man.

"The more adequate question would be, is your ass alight Ciel."

Sebastian smiled and looked the younger man over. Those red eyes burning holes into every piece of skin that they hit.

"Alright. Ciel, is your ass alright?"

It was amazing that Sebastian said that with a straight face, the humor of seeing this boy flip over the front of his horse was almost too much to bare.

"Yes Sebastian my ass is alright."

That did it for the black haired man, he through his head back and laughed. Actually he laughed so hard that he collapsed into the sand of the race track. Ciel realizing how ridiculous this whole situation was, joined Sebastian in laugher. Also laying back into the sand.

The clouds shifted as the trainer and jockey laid in the cool sand of the race course.

"It feels like I haven't laughed in years."

Sebastian rolled over onto his side, dirtying his nice, expensive suit.

"Shame, you really should laugh. It brightens young whole being up."

Ciel rolled away from the man, he didn't want him to see the tears in his eyes. That was what his mother had always told him.

"Ciel?"

"Just go away. There's beer in the house. In the fringe. Just leave me be, we'll continue than."

Sebastian was utterly surprised by this. He seems like such a strong boy although someone would never know if they say this. He stood and trudged to the house. Looking at Ashe, who was at the moment eating grass. He did like that horse.

The beer felt nice going down the man's hot body.

"Hmmm, nice."

Sebastian looked around the house with mild interest. The kitchen was entirely stainless steel, the floor checkerboard tiles. The living room, couches were black leather a large tv hung on the wall. Sebastian thought it was entirely too cold. No warmth resided in any of the things. He heard the back door open, a tired looking Ciel stumbled in.

"Are you alright?"

The boy nodded and fell onto the couch.

"I did what you said."

Sebastian cocked his head, suppressing the smirk that wanted to rise to the surface.

"Hummm what was that."

Ciel sat up glaring at his instructor.

"I did what you said about the reins and all."

"And?"

"It worked."

Sebastian was suddenly in front of him, red eyes burning into is one blue one. He leaned down , so close to Ciel, heat flowed off of the dark clad man. Ciel licked his lips slightly, his eye slipping nearly closed.

"Did you ever doubt that it wouldn't?"

Ciel smirked, and reached up, yanked Sebastian down, their lips crashed together in a hot mess of a kiss. Sebastian's eyes shot open, he shoved Ciel back.

"What the hell?"

He whipped his lips on his sleeve. A disgusted look crossed over Sebastian's face.

"What? I wanted a kiss; I haven't been laid in two weeks."

"So you just go around kissing random people? Damn, Claude was right, you are strange."

Ciel's stomach flip flopped for some strange reason.

"Who's Claude?"

"None of your god damn business."

Sebastian snarled at Ciel. Whoa Ciel, you only knew this guy for a day and your prying into his life? Damn right.

"I think it is if you are going to train me. You know my secret, and you won't tell me yours. Even if it is a dirty one."

"He's my boyfriend if you must know."

With that Ciel's heart crashed to his groin. Fuck, this was not his day.


	4. What the hell is wrong with you?

Sebastian looked down at Ciel his heart beating wildly. He tried to think of Claude, but all his mind could focus on was Ciel. God that kiss, he wanted another, and another. Those sweet lips that just violated his, god they tasted good. Claude, think of Claude.

"Ciel I have to go, I will return tomorrow same time to continue training. I have to go now though."

Ciel snorted.

"I don't care if you come back or not."

Sebastian snorted.

"I never go back on my word Ciel."

He turned and walked out the door. His mustang waited in the drive way for his welcoming touch. He jumped in his car and drove to his apartment in London that he shared with Claude.

"I'm back Claude."

He heard a groan from the living room.

"Where the hell have you been Sebastian?"

"Work. Where the hell else would I be Claude."

The lanky man with glass perched on his nose dismounted from the couch and sauntered toward Sebastian.

"Don't be smart with me Sebastian."

He pushed Sebastian up against the white wall hard. The red eyes man's head cracked against the wall painfully loud.

"Fuck Claude."

"Oh did that hurt."

The golden eyes man smiled.

"Oh that isn't the worst I'm going to do if you've been with that kid."

Claude buried his head into Sebastian's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Fuck you Sebastian, you've betrayed me again."

He yanked on the red eyed man's shoulder, throwing him across the room. Onto the hard wood floor.

"This was only the second time I saw him. He's good Claude. He's really a good rider."

Claude sneered.

"You should be focusing on Alois. Not this Phantomhive brat."

He kicked Sebastian in the ribs, hard. He coughed, blood falling to the ground.

"I hate you Claude."

"Yes well I pay you so you can't do anything about that."

Sebastian smirked.

"I wish that was what you did. No you rape and abuse me constantly. Say you're my boyfriend and then torture me like this. I hate you."

Claude bent down.

"The feeling is entirely mutual Sebastian. But you're a good plaything, so I keep you around."

Claude kicked him once more and went into the bedroom and shut the door loudly. There Sebastian laid, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Bruises forming on his stomach, but all he could think of was Ciel Phantomhive and how much he wanted him instead of this hell that he was living in.

Ciel pushed Ashe faster and faster, pushing Ciel's physical limits to the max. He wanted to feel that strain on his muscles. Taking the pain away from his heart. It felt good, like he was hi. That rush that you get from it. Gods yes that's what he loved, the adrenaline. He pulled Ashe up stopping him in the middle of a turn. Him breathing hard, he leaned down and put his head on Ashe's neck. Exhaustion took over him in an instant. He hadn't realized that he rode Ashe all day and now that the horse was panting uncontrollably.

"Let's go to bed Ashe."

And both horse and rider went to bed.

The morning didn't come quick enough for Sebastian. His entire body was bruised from the night before as he looked into the mirror.

"Aw hell."

He pressed a rather tender bruise right underneath his jawline. There was no way he was going to be able to cover that with makeup. Fuck. He climbed into the shower, he winced as the hot water hit him. He leaned his head on the tiled wall. Ciel flashed through his mind, the lovely blue haired man streaking across the race track. Those legs tense around the saddle.

"Awe fuck now I'm hard."

He cracked his head against the tile. He thought of Claude and instantly the arousal was gone.

"Thank god."

He dressed quickly being sure to wear a turtle neck to cover his bruises. He set off for Ciel's farm.

Ciel was ready this time, Ashe was saddled and waiting on the track. He was fully dress this time. Sebastian drove up in his silver mustang and stumbled out of it. He looked horrible. He was pale even paler than before, his hair was plaster to his forehead. Sweat beading down his face, his clothes looked messy.

"Hello Sebastian. How are you?"

"How the hell do you think I am. Let's go, get on the damn horse."

Ciel was taken aback for a moment at the cruel tone. But he really wasn't in the mood argue. So he followed directions. He got up on Ashe and took off at a run.

Sebastian pushed Ciel throughout the day, pushing the young boy to the breaking limit. With one more outrageous order, Ciel had had enough. He hopped off of Ashe and came running at Sebastian. He threw the older man against the fence. Sebastian winced painfully. This did not go unnoticed by Ciel.

"What the hell is with you? Your running me ragged, I can't keep up with this, and neither can Ashe. Just look at him."

He shoved Sebastian's chin toward the horse. It was panting, his lounge lulling out. Sebastian in all his years of training has never seen a horse that looked so terrible. That woke Sebastian out of his foul mood.

"Ciel. I'm sorry, look I had a really bad night last night."

Ciel pushed him back against his fence. Again, he winced.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ciel ran a finger along Sebastian's chin. The dark haired man's eyes widened. Ciel dipped his finger underneath the turtle neck, and yanked it down. The bright purple bruise was revealed to Ciel. The sight of it nearly made him nausea.

"Who the hell did this to you Sebastian?"

Sebastian pushed Ciel back.

"Don't pry into my business, and I won't pry into yours."

Ciel was boggled.

"No I'm going to pry, who the fuck did that to you?"

Sebastian looked away, contemplating his options.

"I got mugged when I went home."

Ciel frowned, he didn't like the answer, but he would let it go for now.

"We should rest and let Ashe drink something."

Ciel nodded and gathered his weary horse.

Neither trainer or jockey went back out onto the field that day, instead they were completely content on talking with one another. After a few questions Ciel finally asked what he really wanted to ask.

"So who is this Claude?"

Sebastian's words froze in his mouth.

"Like I told you, he's my boyfriend."

Ciel once again frowned.

"Do you love him?"

"No I don't."

Ciel was confused.

"Well if you don't love him then why do you stay with him?"

That was a very good question, Sebastian had always wondered that. But there was always something that made him crawl back to Claude. He didn't know but, he didn't like Claude at all but something always made him come back.

"I don't know? I really don't."

"How many other bruises are there like that?"

Sebastian pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his purple ribs and back. Ciel stood up and ran to the kitchen, and promptly threw up in the sink. He hadn't seen anything like that ever, and he has seen miserable injuries on the race track. But nothing like that. Ever. Sebastian was exceedingly embarrassed. He slowly pulled the shirt back over his head.

"No, I have a salve for those, here come with me."

Sebastian followed Ciel into his bed room.

"I get bruises like this from riding, this will take it away."

Sebastian looked around the room warily. Black silk sheets covered the bed, a green comforter covered that. He liked the coloring, but again the whole placed lacked a certain soul about it.

"Lay down."

The trainer looked at the Jockey in disbelief.

"Here?"

"No the floor, yes here where the hell else."

Ciel's eyes creped over Sebastian's bare torso. He looked strong, but the bruises made him looked weaker than what he actually was. Sebastian stretched out on the silk covered bed, reveling in the softness. His face was buried in Ciel's pillow, Ciel's scent wrapped around Sebastian. Those smells of hay and soap. He inhaled deeply making sure that he would always remember that scent. Ciel wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the sight of the injuries. He gently sat down next to Sebastian.

"This might be cold."

Ciel pressed the cream against Sebastian's skin.

"Damn, Ciel."

"Hey I warned you."

He rubbed the cream over his entire back. The coolness seeping into Sebastian's wounds, the cool dulling the pain. Sebastian was almost lulled asleep by the gentle rubbing of Ciel on his back.

"Turn over will ya."

Sebastian complied; he rolled onto his eyes meeting Ciel's. A pale blush dusted Ciel's cheeks.

"Are you embarrassed Ciel."

The jockey gulped.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter."

Sebastian frowned slightly.

"Why? Why doesn't it matter?"

Ciel smirked and rubbed the cream over the bruises ribs. Sebastian winced.

"I'm sorry, I'm not that gental."

The dark haired man turned away from him.

"Bullshit, I've seen you maneuver horses with a simply grace of your heel against their side. Your gentle, you just don't think so."

Ciel stopped for a moment. Thinking.

"I'm fine Ciel. I really should be going."

He tried to sit up, and groaned loudly clutching his chest.

"Like hell you're going anywhere."

"They weren't this bad this morning."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock, you moved too much today. Just sleep here tonight. You'll be fine in the morning."

Sebastian weighed his options. Claude would be pissed but he couldn't even get up. He'd just sleep.

"Ok, I have to go home in the morning though."

Ciel shrugged,

"As long as you're on time for training I couldn't give a shit what you do."

A hurt look crossed over the dark haired man's face, but only for a moment.

"Good night Sebastian."

"Good night Ciel.

It was after 12 when Ciel finally turned in for the night. His thoughts continually wondering back to the man one room over. He was finally fed up with just lying in his bed. The blue haired man wondered into the kitchen looking for something that would put him to sleep. He had just pulled the hot chocolate mix from the cabinet when there was a knock on the door.

"What the fuck? Who the hell is it at this hour?"

He went over to the door and threw it open. A man stood on the other side. He was dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans. His hair was purple, and delicate glasses rested on his nose.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Claude Faustus. I'm here to pick up Sebastian. I'm boyfriend."

Ciel had a pang of jealousy and annoyance run through his gut. And did what every rational thing someone does when there is someone you don't like at the door. Ciel slammed the door in Claude's face. Hoping that it hit the man.


	5. Ciel be packing!

Ciel ran into his bedroom shaking Sebastian.

"Get up Sebastian."

"What the hell Ciel, is the house burning down or something?"

"Worse, your boyfriend's here."

A loud crack echoed through the house.

"That motherfucker had better not have broken my door down."

Ciel stood and ran to the bed room door.

"Fuck he did."

Sebastian was watching this all go down Ciel running around in only boxer, his pale chest glowing in the dark. The young man ran to his closet, and yanked what looked like a stick from it. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Holy shit Ciel that's a shot gun."

"Fuck yeah it is."

Sebastian pulled himself back against the head board.

"Oh calm yourself, I'm not going to shoot you."

He whimpered slightly and pulled the covers up. Ciel turned to the door.

"Alright motherfucker, make my day."

The door flew open, the purple haired man flew through it. Although he stopped when he saw the shot gun.

"Holy shit kid. Where did that come from?"

Ciel tightened his grip on the shot gun.

"Look Phantomhive, I just want my boyfriend."

Claude went to move tworad Sebastian, a shot rang through the room right below his right elbow was a shot gun hole. Ceil clicked the next round into the barrel.

"You want to try that again fucker?"

A smirk crossed over Claude's face, and then he out right laughed.

"Are you really going to shoot me, over that piece of shit over there."

He nodded his head towards Sebastian. Ciel pushed Claude into the wall, the shot gun to his thumping pulse point.

"What would happen if I put a shot right here."

A pink tongue flicked out, licking the erratic pulse underneath the end of the barrel. Claude groaned at the treatment, he really did enjoy the metal against his neck.

"I know what would happen; you would bleed all the way to hell."

"Ciel."

A feint voice echoed through Ciel's mind.

"Please Ciel, leave him. Let me go with him."

Ciel turned to look at Sebastian, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?"

Claude smirked, ciel tightened his grip on his gun pushing it into the pale neck.

"You heard him, he's mine. Only mine Phantomhive. Hell sure he'll train you, but if you touch him. I will kill you."

"Big threats coming from someone who has a shotgun to his neck, believe me, this trigger is not hard to pull."

A soft hand was placed on Ciel's shoulder.

"Let him go."

Sebastian leaned in, and whispered, only for Ciel to hear.

"I'll tell you everything, tomorrow. Just let him go."

Those words, begging him. How could he not comply. He removed the shot gun from the basterd's neck and backed up considerably far.

"Wise decision. Scum."

Ciel brought the shot gun up, fire off two consecutive rounds. The empty shells clattering to the ground. Two holes resided in the wall next to Claude's head.

"If you or your purple hair ever step in my house again I will not miss. And you are so paying for my door."

They walked from the house Claude clutching the wincing Sebastian tightly. Possessively. Ciel looked around his destroyed house.

"This is so fucked up."

He pulled up the shot gun and shot the entire clip into the wall. Shells falling to the ground, them hot as hell itself. Ciel pulled the gun down realizing what he had written in the wall.

"S.M. brillent, now I have a fucking school boy crush on my trainer. Great."

He threw the empty shot gun across the room , admiring his handy work. Ciel collapsed onto the bed and fell into darkness.

Claude threw Sebastian into the wall. Sebastian cried out loudly in pain. Tears began to stream down the pail face.

"What don't you understand about, your mine Sebastian."

Claude put a hand over Sebastian's neck, squeezing till air escaped Sebastian's lungs. Claude let him go, the black haired man fell to his knees coughing. Claude picked him up and threw him into the glass coffee table, which promptly broke under the weight. Sebastian groaned loudly.

"You were in his bed Sebastian. What were you doing in his fucking bed?"

Sebastian groaned.

"Nothing, not sex, that's for sure."

Claude straddled Sebastian's waist, glass cutting into Sebastian's pale skin.

"I want you Sebastian. That Phantomhive boy aroused me. Now I want someone. You'll due just fine. First I have to mark you as mine"

The man above him ripped the shirt open revealing the battered chest. Long fingers picked up a shard of glass. He dug the glass into the pale skin.

"There now your mine."

The letters C and F were bleeding down Sebastian's chest. The red eyed man looked down at the cuts, and back up at Claude.

"Ciel should have shot your bitch ass up."

Claude leaned down and lick at the bloody scars.

"Alls fair in war."

Sebastian chuckled, there was no love in this situation, only war and hatred.

Ciel awoke with a fright, his right hand curled around the barrel of his shot gun. Suddenly all the memories of last night came crashing back on him like a tidal wave.

"Fuck what did I do?"

Suddenly a knock echoed on his bedroom door.

"Who the fuck is it now."

"It's me."

A black tuft of hair peaked through the door way.

"Sebastian, come on in well come to…"

He looked awful. His skin was a sickly palled color, his eyes sunk in, one bruise. He wore a loose pair of slack and an even looser shirt.

"You look like hell."

The trainer shrugged.

"Ahh well."

Ciel looked confused at him.

"What is wrong with you? One minute your strong the next you act like a beaten dog."

Sebastian winced with every step he took.

"What did that man do to you?"

Ciel placed a hand on Sebastian's arm. The man cried out, a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Sebastian?"

"Let go of me."

The tall man scooted across the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Please Sebastian."

The man shook his head. Ciel sighed, and crawled over to where Sebastian was sitting. Ciel reached and pulled the pale man's face so he could look at Ciel. Tears were streaming down Sebastian's face.

"Let me see."

Sebastian went to look away, Ciel kissed him gently. Their lips burning together. Ciel reached up and brushed the silvery tears from the pale cheeks . That only made Sebastian cry more. It was Ciel finally that broke the kiss.

"Please Sebastian."

"You need to train."

Ciel sighed, he had only known this man for two days, but already there was this kind of bond that was formed between them. He felt like he needed to protect Sebastian in his times of weakness.

"No you need to rest. "

Sebastian pulled Ciel back down kissing him patiently. Sebastian stretched his legs out, Ciel scurried up into the chest. His beautiful tear stained face staring down at Ciel.

"Please Ciel, I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

Ciel's hands yanked the button down shirt open, red angry scares met his eye. C and F, Claude Faustus. Anger welled up in Ciel, the likes of which the man had never known before. He stood.

"What's his phone number?"

Sebastian paled slightly.

"No Ciel."

"Tell me damn it."

Anger flowed off of Ciel in vicious wave. Sebastian had never seen anything like that.

"Ciel."

"Tell me the fucking number now!"

"No, you'll kill him.

Ciel turned around his cerulean orb focusing directly onto Sebastian's red ones.

"I could have killed him last night. Give me that damn phone number."

Sebastian sighed loudly.

"601- 564- 6660"

Ciel smirked. He was going to give that man a piece of his mind. And if Claude pissed him off, maybe a shot gun shell through the forehead too.


	6. Sexy Sebastian

Ciel tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hullo?"

"Yeah Claude, you big ass motherfucker how dare you. You sick bastard cutting Sebastian like that. Next time you come near this house or anywhere in my very vicinity I will shoot your bitch ass up full with bullets till ya don't even know which way it up. Yah hear me."

The person on the other side of the line laughed.

"Yeah you can't touch me. II have enough money to buy and sell both you and Sebastian. You know the only reason that Sebastian is training you is because I ordered him to. I control both you and him, your my pawns."

Ciel growled loudly and punched a hole in the shot up wall. He yanked his hand back, his knuckles were bloody. But Ciel didn't feel the pain. All he felt was surging anger, something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Such raw hatred for someone, it was such a exhilarating feeling. Pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. God he reveled in it, he loved it. There was no passion in the world that could match the energy he felt at that very moment.

"Bull fucking shit. I am no one's pawn. And Sebastian is no longer yours. You ever come near him again, I will shoot your fucking head off. Sebastian is now mine, and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it."

Ciel hung up on the purple haired man. His eyes wondering over to Sebastian. He must have fallen asleep during the conversation. For that Ciel was glad. The man didn't need to witness his life being changed before his eyes. He bent down before the man, staring at the battered chest and weeping scars. He reached out a finger and smeared the blood across the pale chest. Even like this Ciel could see the beauty in them an. He was calm and tranquil no pain hindered his face.

"Sebastian, the name befitting of a king

It was past three when Sebastian awoke, once again in Ciel's bed. He inhaled deeply savoring the lingering scent of the young jockey. He soon had to get out of that lovely bed. He was not a man to be still for a very long time. It was not in his nature. He had to move, he had to go, his brain always had to be stimulated. Friends used to call him a restless colt. He did like the nick name. The dark haired man looked down at himself, the torn shirt and loose pants. I sure as hell didn't become his figure at all. He looked around. Clothes littered the floor, but none that would even be remotely possible to fitting him.

"Damn Ciel don't you have any normal sized clothing."

He opened the door to the closet. Colors assaulted his eyes, deep greens and blues. Such appealing clothes to Sebastian. He pulled out a black vest and a blue shirt was on the same hanger.

"What the hell."

Sebastian pulled the clothing on, they didn't really fit him, the top four buttons wouldn't close on the shirt, the vest would close at all. He looked at the full length mirror. He would have to settle with the ugly pair of sweatpants he had on. There wasn't a pair of pants in that closet that even his skinny frame could fit in.

After looking at himself in the mirror for at least ten minutes, Sebastian emerged from the bedroom. The house was quit, as Sebastian expected. Ciel being as hyperactive as he was would not just sit down and drink a cup of tea. So in that case, he grabbed a scone off out of the cookie jar and proceeded to walk to the barn.

The thundering of hooves could be heard even from the house. Ciel was pushing Ashe, harder than probably necessary. But the kid was ticked, and even Sebastian couldn't blame him. The sexy man leaned up against the fence, watching as Ciel rode past. His hair flapping wildly behind him. At once, the horse stopped. It's rider came running at Sebastian.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

Sebastian smiled. Ciel was so cute, not that he would ever tell the boy that.

"I'm bored, and your scones taste like shit by the way."

Ciel shrugged

"Hell I'm not a baker."

Sebastian snorted.

"Obviously. Come out here for a sec."

The jockey hopped over the fence with more grace than any normal person would have. His eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Your clothing. Mine were inexcusable."

The jockey sauntered up to Sebastian, running a hand up his blue shirt.

"They look better on you then they did me."

"Hmmm I somehow doubt that."

Ciel smiled wickedly.

"Are you saying that you take notice at what I wear. How the clothes hang off of my body, tight around my legs and chest. How they emphasize the best parts of me."

Sebastian was breathing hard at that point, damn Ciel. How much he wanted to back that kid up against the fence and kiss him senseless. Fuck, so beautiful.

"oh ho ho, you have noticed I can see it in your eyes."

Ciel couldn't believe him self, he was actually openly flirting with him. But god that man looked sexy in those clothes. Sebastian had now had enough. He yanked the jockey into him there lips meeting hard. Sebastian shoved his lounge in Ciel's moth, dominating the kiss entirely. Ciel moaned lightly, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, forcing their bodies closer together. Sebastian curled his arm into Ciel's hair, yanking on it slightly. When air became a problem, they both pulled away resting their foreheads together.

"Sebastian."

A high pitch squeal pierced the air. Ceil stepped back and turned. A purple clothed Lizzie was standing just a little bit away from them, tears streaming down her pink face.

"Ciel, you're cheating on me, with a man?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, his eyes wide. Surprise and a slight smirk was plastered to his face. Ciel looked back at Lizzie, and smacked himself in the fore head.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

Lizzie whimpered slightly.

"I wanted to see you. But your with him."

Suddenly Ciel felt like the world was closing in on him, everything started to spin. The events of the night before and lizzie now showing up. Aw god hell help him.

"Lizzie, get out. I told you before, were done."

Sebastian looked even more surprised by that statement. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, a wicked look came over Lizzie's face.

"You promised we'd always be together. That our love would last forever, and you lied to me."

She screeched the last part. She moved fast, coming at Ciel a knife in her hand. Sebastian yanked Ciel out of the way, Lizzie flew past them.

"Bitch."

"Are you alright?"

Ciel looked up into those red eyes.

"Yes , let me deal with her."

Sebastian let him go. Lizzie ran again, this time Ciel grabbed onto her wrist that was clutching the knife. He gave it a crack and the knife dropped to the ground, along with Lizzie.

"You broke my wrist Ciel, what is wrong with you."

Ciel was baffled.

"Wrong with me, you tried to kill me lady."

She didn't wait, she ran back the way she came. Hand wrapped around Ciel's waist, clutching him

"You are so kick ass you know that?"

Soft lips nuzzled against Ciel's neck, he leaned back into Sebastian.

"So what are we now?"

"I don't ….know what… you mean."

Sebastian was lightly kissing the pale neck; Ciel was starting to pant loudly.

"Boyfriends, lovers, dating."

Ciel groaned.

"Do we have to label anything? Besides we still have that fucker Claude to deal with."

The dark haired man flinched at the name.

"Don't hurt him."

Ciel pulled out of Sebastian's arms.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because….."

"Because why?"

Sebastian shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"Because…."

"Damn Sebastian tell me?"

"Because I owe him."

"Owe him what?"

"You."


	7. Race and the devil

Ciel backed up so fast he smacked into the fence.

"You what?"

Sebastian looked away.

"I owe him you. "

Ciel shook his head. This was crazey, he trusted this man.

"What are you some psycho path that will murder me or something?"

Sebastian sighed.

"No but Claude is. He runs the underground horse racing. He collaborates with all the mob bosses to rig the races. I was his assassin really. Until I met you. I was suppose to kill you, the first time I came here. I saw how you rode, your amazing Ciel. I can help you beat Claude. I can help you beat the devil at his own game."

Ciel thought for a moment.

"Was this all a lie, the kiss, the ingeries."

"Hell no. He beats the shit out of me on a daily basis. I'm his plaything he says. Never again. Listen ciel, please, I almost sold my soul to him. Promised him my services, train the jockeys then kill them. Make it look like an accident. Until there would be only one left on the serket. Ciel, I couldn't."

A tear slipped Sebastian's cheek. Ciel reached out a hand.

"Why did you almost sell your self?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Because I though I had nothing to live for anymore. Until you came along. You and that shot gun last night woke me up to the relizaation that I could actually escape his grasp. Lets win some races, and kick the devil in the ass."

Ciel smiled.

"Yes Let's dance with the devil."

The next couple days the two men worked constinally, on the race track till night. Then at night the strategized. Ciel was completely confident of his abilities. The race was saterday, the second preliminary race. If they one this, they could move up a level in worth. More people would bet on Ciel, and in turn he would be noticed.

Ciel was saddling Ashe, mentaly prepping for the race ahead. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sebastian I….."

A blonde haired kid was standing next to him. He was about Ciel's hight, he had shaggy blonde hair and shifty blue eyes. His outfit was tight as tight as they came. And bright purple, with stripes of green woven through it. Ciel didn't like him instenly.

"Hi, my name is Alois Trancy, I'll be rideing next to you."

Ciel looked at the out stretched hand distastefuly.

"Why are you introducing yourself to me. I could care less who rides next to me as long as I leave them in the dust."

Alois laughed.

"Oh hell you'll never beat me. I was trained by your precious Sebastian. No one can beat me."

Ciel reled back slightly as if he was slapped. Sebastian trained him too? Holy fuck we might have a problem housten.

"Do you work with Claude?"

The young blonde smiled.

"Of course I do, he owns me. See."

The blonde yanked down his collar reveling the same C F that Sebastian has on his chest. Ciel grabbed the blonde by the shirt and slambed him into the stall behind Ciel.

"Good you can give a message to your master than. Tell him: if he ever comes near me or Sebastian again I will kill him. Because I don't think that he got the message the 3 times I have said it to him."

The blonde wimpered pitifuly.

"Get out of my sight, and be prepared to eat my dust in the race."

The blonde ran quickly out of the barn. Ciel patted Ashe on the neck.

"Come on Ashe, let's go kick some devil ass."

The shot rang off across the track, Ciel bolted out of the gate. Pullign instenly ahead of the blonde menice next to him. The ground pulsed underneath Ashe's hoves, adrenaline filled Ciel as he pounded across the track. He couldn't hear anything. Not the pounding of hoves, not the shouts of spectators. No, only thing he heard was his breathing. But he sensed everything. He felt every sensation. He pulled in against the rail, the croud went wild, he sensed that Alois was no longer next to him. He was far behind. He was going to win, and he knew it. He looked up his eyes focusing for a moment. But all he saw was red eyes and black hair. He saw Sebastian as he crossed the finish line. Ashe stopped and Ciel flew over the saddle, his feet his dirt and he was stable. He looked at the crowd and bowed deeply. This was what he was made for, he looked back at alois. Those blue eyes piercing into Ciel's one. Ciel nodded tworad Alois. Brought his hand up and promptly gave the bird to Alois, with a smirk on his face.

Sebastian ran to ciel as he was pulling the saddle off of ashe int eh barn. He drew the kid up and kissed him pastionitaly. Pressing him aginst a stall door. There tounges mingliling, ciel's gloved hands crumpiling into Sebastian's crisp white shirt.

"You did great."

"Yes very good."

Sebastian moved aside, looking behind him. Claude was standing there, his arm linked with Alois's His golden eyes burning into Ciel.

"Do you like the taste of defet Claude? Because there is more where that came from."

Claude smirked.

"You have no idea what I have planed for you Phantomhive."

Ciel raised his chin looking directly into those golden eyes.

"What every you have planed, I can out best you. I am as much a devil as you are claude Faustus. You have never met someone like me. Welcome to hell."

"No mister Phantomhive. You welcome to hell, and I am the devil."

With that they walked away, the warning hung in th eair around Ciel.

"You want to go out tonight Sebastian? I know this really cool club, I know the owner, he's really cool."

Sebastian shrugged.

"I'll go where ever you go. And besides ,you won, we should celebrate."

"Well first we have to get oyu some different clothes. Because they won't due where were going."

Sebastian frowned humorously.

"You didn't complain about my clothes yesterday."

Ciel nearly purred at the thought of those sexy clothes on Sebastian.

"Just let me get you some clothes."

"Fine."


	8. The club

"No way in hell am I wearing this."

Ciel shook his head. Sebastian was in the bathroom in his house. It was 3 hours after the race Ciel had gone shopping for Sebastian and had just returned. Sebastian was now throwing a fit over the clothes.

"Yes you are Sebastian. Stop whining ."

He heard a loud groan from the other side of the door.

"I have never worn tighter pants than these. It feels like my balls are being squished."

Ciel giggled. Sebastian must have heard it

"Oh yeah how would you like your balls squeezed into tight ass leather pants."

"I like showing off what I got."

"Fine, don't laugh."

The door opened, and Sebastian stepped out. A slight dusting of pink was on his cheek. Ciel looked him over. He wore tight leather pants, a red leather muscle shirt with cut fish net sleeves that came half way down his arms. To top off everything. He wore a pair of boots, they had heels. That was the most attractive feature to Ciel. Those boots looked dangerously sexy on that man.

"Well how do I look?"

He met Sebastian's eyes.

"Like sex on legs."

Sebastian smiled. He looked over Ciel. The kid wore pants somewhat like Sebastian's but not as tight. A black shirt with silver lines running through it. Also made out of leather. That kid was sexy, no one could deny that. He had on shorter boots than Sebastian's but he still had a bit of a heel on them.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure."

The pair drove to the outskirts of London. There wasn't much around until you rolled down the window. You could hear the pounding of music. A building rose in front of them.

"Ciel what is this place called?"

Ciel smiled.

"It's called the Grim Reapers Coffin. Best club in London if you ask me. Besides I know the owner. So we will get special treatment."

They parked the car and only then did Sebastian notice the long line that wrapped around the dull looking building.

"Ciel."

The bouncer looked down at Ciel, she was Asian, she wore a skimpy looking kimono.

"Hello Ran-Mao, how are you tonight?"

As usual the pretty Asian didn't answer, she just looked them over and waved them inside. The club from the outside looked, pretty shitty, but on the inside. It was a huge cavern like space with the DJ at the bottom, the music so loud you couldn't hear your own thoughts. Ciel Dragged him through and up a back flight of stairs. The music dimmed slightly.

"Let's hope he is here."

Ciel knocked on the door.

"Hehe, come in Phantomhive."

Ciel gulped and turned to Sebastian.

"If he throws something at you, I truly am sorry. He does that from time to time."

Ciel opened the door, it was dark inside. A couple candles lit the entire room but that was it.

"Truly an honor to see you here Phantomhive."

"Come out come out undertaker. Where ever you are."

Sebastian heard a chuckle, and a click. Cool medal was pressed to his temple.

"And who is this? Your payment to me for information."

Ciel smirked.

"You touch him and you die."

Sebastian felt the cool metal being removed from his face. A sigh swept through his body.

"So Phantomhive, what can I do for you."

Ciel growled slightly.

"Well for one you could come out of the shadows."

They heard a chuckle, and suddenly a man emerged before them. He was about Sebastian's height. He wore all black leather with chains running down out of one of the pockets. His white blonde hair ran down to about his waist line, and bangs covered his eyes. Sebastian was entirely freaked out by the man.

"What can I do for you?"

Ciel smiled.

"You have no knowledge of small talk do you, ahh well. I need your files on Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy. Undertaker."

"OH ho ho those files come with a price."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, the poor man didn't like the look that Ciel gave him.

"I'll dance in your club tonight. I know how your customers like to see me dance. "

The white haired man pondered that for a moment.

"Alright, but you still owe me from the last time."

Ciel sneered.

"Like hell I owe you, I paid you."

Undertaker cocked his head to the side.

"No I have no memory of that."

Ciel smirked.

"You probably have no memory of what you had for breakfast this morning."

The man shrugged.

"Both you dance, you get the files, and perhaps a bit extra."

Ciel once again looked to Sebastian.

"What do you say?"

"Dance?

Ciel laughed.

"Pole dance. You never did that before?"

Sebastian smiled a smile that nearly scared Ciel out of his wits.

"Oh tehe he does know how Phantomhive. This is going to be one hell of a show."

"How the hell do you know how to dance?"

They were back stage, ready to go on. Undertaker was sitting in his office his eyes plastered to the empty stage.

"I had to put myself through college."

Ciel shook his head in amazement.

"Damn Sebastian."

The dark haired man shrugged.

"Shall we."

Sebastian drew the curtain back out into the bright lights of the sage. Two silver poles rested on opposite sides of the stage. Ciel walled out first, the crowd went wild. The red headed DJ nodded to Ciel.

"Well people, we have a treat to night. Phantomhive is back."

The crowed jumped up and down, cheering till it hurt the young jockey's ears. Ciel leaned over and whispered to the red DJ.

"You know what my song is. My partner, pick a good one for him."

The DJ blushed a deep shade of red, he flicked his I pod on. The song I know you want me by Pitbull blasted out of the speakers. The young man grabbed onto the pole, and spin himself around it. The crowd cheered, most threw money at him. He danced for a few minutes longer, swaying his ass to the crowd. One of the guys actually feinted, Ciel found that entirely amusing. But his time was up. He went over to the DJ, even he was blushing a bright red.

"Pick a good one."

He spun the record and Ciel jumped down into the crowd. The curtain flew back and Sebastian marched out. The song came over the speakers, and Ciel had to laugh. Sexy back by Justin Timberlake how fitting. Sebastian grabbed onto the pole and swung around, his slender hips swaying with the music. He threw his head back against the pole, running a hand down his chest. His back arched, those legs spread and then snapped back together again. Ciel felt like he couldn't breathe, Sebastian was sexy. He wanted to jump the man and take him right there and then. Those red eyes met his, a long slender finger reached out and beckoned him onto the stage. The crowd cheered as he was hoisted back up. Sebastian threw him against the pole, gripping Ciel small waist danced up and down the small body. Ciel threw his head back against the metal pole, his eyes clouded slightly.

"Do you like this Ciel?"

Sebastian's voice purred around Ciel.

"Fuck yes."

"Hmmm good."

Sebastian's hand raked up Ciel's chest, warming the young man considerably.

"Give it up for our guests."

Sebastian smirked and turned around and bowed, and placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder steading him. The blue eyed jockey nearly fell forward at the loss of Sebastian's heat. Suddenly a shot ran out, something hit the edge of Ciel's ear. A warm sensation past over the right side of Ciel's face.

"Ciel!"

Sebastian yanked him to the side, Ciel reached his hand up to his face. His fingers were stained red, with blood. He looked around. He saw no one. No one but a flash of red in the crowd. People started to scream and run for the door.

"Sebastian, get the files from undertaker."

"I'm not leaving you here."

Ciel yanked the leather clad man down kiss in him fiercely, Sebastian moaned loudly an pulled back.

"I'll be fine besides."

Ciel yanked a hand gun from his boot.

"I'm armed to the teeth."

Sebastian smiled.

"Your so fucking sexy you know that right."

"Go get the damn files."

Sebastian took off running towards undertaker's office. Ciel sat on the back steps of the stage, looking at the now empty club. He wondered what the hell just happened. He reached up again and touched his shot ear. His head started to spin from the loss of blood. A red flash swooped in front of him.

"Hello Ciel Phantomhive. Prepare to meet the devil."

Ciel smiled.

"I thought it might be you."

**Authors note: Free drawling of choice, to the first person who can guess who the assasian is and who the DJ is. **


	9. The red fiends

A woman stood before him in a red trench coat and a red leather corset and pencil shirt. He blood red hair fell around her face.

"I thought it might have been you Madam Red."

The woman sneered at Ciel.

"I have a new master now Phantomhive. I know longer work for your father."

Ciel flipped his hair from his face and smirked.

"I am completely aware of that. So what your here to kill me."

She tightened the grip on her gun, which was ironically red.

"Yes I am, and I'm getting paid better working for him than I was working for your father."

Ciel smirked and tightened the grip on his own gun, still hidden from sight.

"Let me guess, you're working for a faggity purple haired man named Claude Faustus, am I right?"

She lower her gun slightly.

"Yeah I am. And what the hell is up with that hair?

Ciel chuckled and took the moment of weakness he saw. He kicked the gun out of her hand. She screamed and flew after the gun. Ciel drew his own gun, and pointed it at her.

"I wouldn't do that."

The madam froze, and then started to smile. Ciel drew his other gun from his back, and pointed it at the DJ that was sneaking up on him.

"Really people that trick only works in the movies."

He looked back at the red head DJ.

"Who the fuck are you anyhow?"

The DJ bowed gallantly, that made Ciel's stomach roll.

"Grell Sutcliff, at your service. Assassin for Claude Faustus."

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw madam red smacks herself on the forehead.

"You never tell the person you're going to kill who you work for, idiot."

A shot rang out throughout the place. Although it didn't come from Ciel's two guns. Undertaker and Sebastian walked out of the shadow Sebastian held files to his chest, and Undertaker held an AK 47. Even Ciel was nervous about the machine gun in undertakers hands. Grell took off running through the door, Ciel fired a couple shots the DJ's way. Then turned both his guns on Madam Red.

"Tell me, why does he want to kill me."

The madam sneered,

"Why the hell wouldn't he want to kill you? You come from one of the best horse racing families in the country. He wants that brat Alois Trancy to win, not you. He didn't get along with your father either."

She laughed loudly.

"It was fun to put a bullet through his brain, and your mother's."

Reality crashed over Ciel.

"You killed my parents. You sick bitch. I grew up alone; I lost my parents when I was ten. How could you even take away a ten year olds parents. Don't you feel any remorse?"

He was shaking, both guns were rattling in his hands.

"It was fun."

Ciel screamed,

"How bout I put a bullet through your brain would that be fun."

Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes glowed with hatred for this woman. A cool hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Ciel."

He looked up at Sebastian.

"Don't stop me Sebastian. I will not stop. I have waited to many years to find out who killed my parents and now I am going to finish what I started."

"Ciel."

A shot rang out, then another, then another. The red lady dropped to the ground, dead. Ciel collapsed, Sebastian followed him down.

"Undertaker."

"Humm Phantomhive."

"Can I owe you another dance sometime?'

"Yes Phantomhive. This will never be heard of."

Sebastian picked Ciel up, the two guns clattered to the floor. Sebastian gave a nod to undertaker and walked out of the club. Ciel curled in his arms.

It was light out when Ciel awoke. He rolled over onto Sebastian, the dark haired man grunted in his sleep.

"So fucking Sexy."

He whispered in Sebastian's ear and kissed the man's temple. Then proceeded to get out of bed. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and yanked him back onto the bed.

"Sebastian!"

The man latched onto his neck, sucking loudly.

"Hmmm Ciel you taste good."

"Sebastian I have to…..ohhhh."

The black haired man latched onto a sensitive piece of skin and sucked loudly.

"What were you saying Ciel?"

"Sebast….. I have to… Ashe."

That didn't deter Sebastian, he ran his hand down Ciel's bare chest. Pinching the pink nipples.

"Stop Sebastian."

The man froze.

"Please just, don't not now."

Sebastian was surprised and slightly annoyed by this, he was all hot and horny from lying next to Ciel all night.

"Why Ciel?"

The young man turned around, facing those red eyes.

"Because…. You're not mine, your still branded."

Ciel's small hand rubbed down Sebastian's chest, tracing the two scars. Sebastian almost cried, again Claude was screwing with him.

"Then make me yours."

Ciel was repulsed by even the thought of marring the beautiful skin.

"No."

"Yes. Do it or I will never be yours."

Ciel hissed angrily.

"I'll kill that bastard."

"One day yes. First we will kick his ass in racing first. Then we can kill him."

A bout of sleepiness washed over Ciel. He quickly fell back to sleep. His arms still wrapped around Sebastian. The black haired man smiled. He bent his head and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"I love you Ciel."

And then joined Ciel in sleep, shame that Ciel didn't hear Sebastian's confession.


	10. Interupted

Darkness wrapped around Ciel as he blinked his eye open. He looked over at the clock. The big ugly numbers 5:30 glared at him.

"Holy Shit I slept that long."

He bolted from the bed and pulled on any piece of clothing that he saw, which consequently were Sebastian shirt and his leather pants.

"They look better on me."

He wondered out into the kitchen Sebastian wasn't there. A shot of panic ran through his body, did Claude get him again. Then he saw the note.

Lovely Ciel,

I figured you might panic . Were out of ice cream, and I NEED ICE CREAM! So I ran to the store to get some.

Love, Sebastian

Ciel let out a sight of relief, then the door opened. Sebastian stumbled in clutching three big bags in his hands.

"That had better not all be ice cream."

Sebastian laughed and tripped over the last step and fell onto his face. Ciel smirked and laid down on his stomach in front of him.

"Well that was an epic fail."

Suddenly Sebastian was up and Ciel was on hi back. The black haired man straddling his waist.

"Hey Ciel."

Ciel smiled broadly.

"Such a thing to say at a moment like this."

"Hmm should I rather do this?'

He leaned down and met Ciel's lips, running his tongue across Ciel's plump bottom lip. Ciel opened his mouth letting Sebastian's tongue into is moist cavern. His arms went up and entangled around Sebastian's neck. The red eyed man ran his hands up Ciel's chest, caressing him gently. Ciel pulled back and cracked his head against the floor. Sebastian saw his chance, he latched onto the pale skin on his neck, sucking loudly, Ciel was utterly happy with the treatment he ran his pale hands down the dark haired man's chest, when Sebastian his a particularly nice spot, Ciel let out an embarrassing loud moan. A red blush crawled across his skin; he clapped a hand over his mouth. Sebastian pulled back, their eyes met.

"There's no need for that Ciel."

He pulled the hand from the jockey's mouth, and kissed th finger tips.

"But it's embarrassing."

"No it's not, it's beautiful."

"But I… "

Sebastian placed a finger to Ciel's lips.

"Let me love you Ciel."

Sebastian once again began to plunder the pink lipped mouth, his hands unbuttoning his shirt. Sebastian found it amusing that Ciel was wearing his shirt. He pulled it off of the small jockey, kissing his way to the pale chest. When his lips closed around a petite nipple Ciel moaned loudly and arched his back pressing his body against Sebastian's.

"Please Sebastian!"

Their eyes met for a moment.

"Tell me, what do you want."

"I want you."

"Yes Ciel."

He fiercely met the younger man's chest, nipping at every piece of skin as the other moaned loudly.

"Se…bast….ian"

Large hands ran down his stomach, cupping the bulge in Ciel's pants.

"Yes Sebastian!"

He brought his head up and kissed Ciel's lips hard bruising them. Ciel's small hands ripped open Sebastian's shirt, he dragged his nails down the pale chest over the scars and bruises. Ciel heard a click, and a flash of silver.

"Ciel, fix this."

He motioned to his chest. Ceil shook his head vehemently.

"No I can't, I just can't."

"Yes you can, fix it, Now."

Ceil looked up at Sebastian, he had never been so forceful.

"Sebastian."

He shoved a pocket knife into Ciel's hand.

"Do it, or I won't continue."

"Fine."

Sebastian sat back on Ciel's arousal, making sure that he didn't crush the boy. Ciel moaned loudly again. He reached his hand up, cutting the knife into the pale skin; He turned the F into a P. He threw the knife across the room when he was done. Sebastian was grinning madly.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes. Because I am your now. And only yours."

He kissed Ciel fiercely, yanking of the rest of Ciel's clothes leaving the boy naked for only Sebastian to see. Ciel's eyes clouded slightly. Sebastian ripped the rest of his clothes off, not caring one shred about them. He kissed Ciel again, there bare chests and arouses rubbing against each other sending sparks through each bodies.

"Sebastian, I want…."

He never finished that sentence, Sebastian wrapped his cool hand around his arousal, pumping it slowly.

"What were you saying?"

Ciel opened his mouth a couple time, trying to form coherent sentences, but it just would not happen.

"You're so beautiful Ciel, such smooth skin."

Two fingers found their way into Ciel's mouth, he sucked them vehemently. Sebastian was in awe at how Ciel worshiped those two fingers. His movements stopped just to watch Ciel, which Ciel didn't like at all. He ground his erection into Sebastian's making the older man groan. He pulled his fingers from Ciel's mouth and positioned them at his entrance. He looked up at Ciel, uncertainty festering in his eyes.

"Do it Sebastian."

"Yes Ciel."

He pushed the two fingers into Ciel, the younger man groaned loudly. Pain and pleasure rushed through his body, yes he loved it.

"I don't need preparation Sebastian, just…"

He never finished that, the door burst open, a shot rang out. And Sebastian collapsed on top of him.

"Fuck that smarts."

His shoulder was bleeding, all onto Ciel's bare chest. Ciel rolled Sebastian over. The red headed DJ from the night before was standing over them. A deep blush covered his face.

"Oh you are so going to fucking die."

The man gulped audible, but not before he roamed his eyes over both Sebastian and Ciel.


	11. DEATH!

"What the hell is wrong with you people? I swear."

Grell wasn't listening; he was much more content to watch Sebastian. And the pissed Ciel off, majorly. He waved his hand in front of Grell's red face.

"Hello, any one home"

Grell grabbed Ciel's hand and twisted it. The young jockey screamed loudly kicking at the red man, he missed fortunately. Sebastian was up in an instant, Grell was now pinned to the back of the door, and Sebastian's hand around his neck those red eyes glowing wickedly.

"You touch him again an I will rip your jugular out."

Ciel ran into his bed room, grabbed the un loaded shot gun and ran back out. Ciel found the entire scene entirely amusing. Sebastian naked, holding the assassin by his neck. It was a totally arousing sight. Ciel blushed, and raised the shot gun leveling it at the red head. Sebastian's mind was going foggy, the loss of blood was starting to effect him. But he held the maniac with an iron grip, his thumb pressing into the man's neck.

"How much it at fag paying you?"

The assassin smirked.

"Not enough. 30 bucks an hour, and hell I can't live off of that."

"I'll pay you a hundred dollars an hour. I have someone I want dead."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, his eyes raking down his naked body. A pink tongue licked across his pale lips. Grell made a sound and Sebastian turned back and a hand slammed against the wall next to the assassin.

"Job, for that much. I'll bite, who do you want dead."

Ciel smirked and threw the gun to the side.

"Let him go Sebastian."

The dark haired man, did and Grell slide to the floor coughing slightly. Ciel glared at the red headed man.

"Get your ass off of my floor."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel, a small shiver flew up his spine. That did not go un noticed by the younger man.

"Grell, just stay right there, Sebastian."

Ciel cracked a finger at the man, beckoning him to follow. Ciel walked into the adjoining bedroom, Sebastian following him like a loyal dog. He shut the bedroom door and the dark haired man pressed him against it, there lips meshing together. Ciel groaned as there naked bodies rubbed together. One rational thought flew through Ciel's mind .

"Holy fuck, your shot."

The small hands cupped the bloody wound. Love glowed in Sebastian's eyes at the tender treatment. Ciel squeezed the wound as if to try and squeeze out a bullet.

"Looking for this?"

Sebastian held up a red bullet, and no not red from blood. Ciel's eyes widened.

"How the hell….."

It was lodged in the floor next to your left ear.

'Holy fuck."

Sebastian dropped the offending bullet and started to suckle at Ciel's neck.

"From…. Now on…your…. Wearing….. a bullet proof…. Vest Ciel."

The younger man's mouth opened to respond, the sentence wasn't formed. A hot tongue was instead shoved into his mouth. He wanted to fuck this man senseless. To have his cock incased in his heat, god it sent shivers up Ciel's spine just thinking of it. He smoothed his pale hands down the pale man's back, squeezing his ass. Sebastian groaned into Ciel's mouth. A pounding echoed through Ciel's body, Grell was fucking knocking on the door.

"If you're fucking him I am so joining in."

Ciel groaned and hit his head loudly on the door.

"Grell I am so going to shoot you."

Sebastian pulled back and looked down at Ciel's deflated cock.

"Sad, I was really looking forward to sucking that."

Ciel laughed.

"One day Sebastian, one day. "

He picked up a pair of pants and a shirt, for the second time that day. Sebastian looked around and shrugged; he went over to the bed and flopped down on it. He curled into the blankets, his breathing slowed and Ciel's knew he was asleep. He walked over, and pressed a kiss to the pale forehead.

"I think I love you Sebastian."

Shame that the older man didn't hear Ciel's confession. He was too deep into dream land. Ciel quickly looked over the wound that was nothing more then a scratch. Damn he bled a lot. Ciel, when he deemed it alright, walked out to face the red headed menace in his living room.

"You want me to kill him! No way in hell. I would need more money if I'm kill the prized pig of Faustus."

"How much more?"

Grell hesitated, was this kid serious? Why the hell did he need to kill him?

"Six grand for the entire job."

Ciel considered this for almost a moment.

"Deal. Btu there is an extra thing. The race tomorrow, that's when he should be murdered, on the track. Shot off of his horse. Do you understand me?"

Grell smiled deviously .

"This si going to be fun."

"Why is it so hot today?"

Ashe whinnied agreeing with the younger man. Ciel looked around at the race track barn, the other race horses neighing loudly. Ciel saddled up Ashe and lounged against the stall door as the attendant took him to the track.

"Ciel"

Sebastian wake din from the sun, god he looked hot. Black trousers hung low on his hips, a blood red cotton shirt hung to his body. A large box was clutched under his arm . He came up and pressed him self against the man, Ciel groaned.

"Damn you, don't get me all hot and bothered before I race. And this one's going to be special."

A wicked smile crossed over Ciel's lips, it scared Sebastian out of his wits. But soon dismissed it as just hornyness.

"Here I got ya something."

He held the box out to Ciel. He shot the man a smile and quickly un wrapped the package. A pair of shiny black leather boots rested in the box. They were lace up, and came to about Ciel's knee. They had a slight heel. Ciel absolutely adored them.

"Thank you"

He reached out and kissed Sebastian gently. The man brought his hand up to entangle in Ciel's velvet hair.

"Who says you can't have a little style on the race course."

Ciel chuckle. A bell rang, all racers to track. Sebastian pouted and Ciel quickly yanked on the gifted boots.

"You'll be watching right?"

"Of course."

"Good because there is going to be one hell of a show."

Ciel yanked Ashe along the fence, adrenaline rushed through his body as his sight was cut off. He had to trust Ashe, trust his wits and most importantly, trust Sebastian's training. He was gaining on the leader, and then the shot rang out, Ciel had just enough time to turn around to see, Claude's prize, Alois Trancy fall from the saddle and hit the sand dead. Ciel smiled, the crowd cried out, screams of terrified women could be heard. Ciel pulled ahead of the front runner and won. There was no congrats for him, and he liked it. He was going to the first of three final rounds, and then to the Royal Ascot. He was on his way up. Sebastian came running towards him, his pale face even whiter.

"Quickly get inside."

Ciel found it humorous that Sebastian was trying to protect him, he played along, at least until they hit the barn.

"Let go of me Sebastian. "

"No, were leaving."

"Sebastian!"

The dark haired man stopped, looking back at Ciel with widened eyes.

"Why are we stopping, you could be next. I wouldn't know what to do without you Ciel."

The confession shocked the younger man, he let go of Ashe's bridle and launched himself at Sebastian. Pinning him to a random stall door, their lips pressed together Ciel's hands wrapped. Around Sebastian's neck and yanked him closer. Sebastian pulled back for air, Ciel latched onto the pale neck biting down hard onto it leaving his mark.

"You will never lose me."

He licked the big ass motherfucker of a hicky that he just made.

"What makes you so assured in your safety?"

Ciel licked his tongue up Ciel's collar bone, the man groaned loudly.

"Because, I know the assassin who killed Alois."

Sebastian smiled evilly.

"That is so fucking sexy."

Foots steps echoed through the barn, suddenly Sebastian was thrown off of Ciel. A hand clamped down around Ciel's throat.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Claude had his hand clamped around the pale throat, a gun barrel was pointed at his head, Sebastian holding the gun with unshaking hands.

"Let go of him Claude."

The purple haired man smirked at Sebastian.

"Shut the hell up Sebastian."

He turned back to Ciel.

"I would like an answer."

"Why Claude, I would think you would know the answer?"

The purple haired man looked confused for a moment.

"What?"

"Oh Claude."

Ciel laughed.

"I'm Ciel fucking Phantomhive."


	12. Burning in hellfire's end

Claude let go of Ciel and backed up, his face contorted with rage.

"What..?"

Ciel smirked. He put his one hand into his pocket and shrugged his small shoulders.

"I am now the best; you have no body running in the races. You have no way of controlling them. Your king has fallen. Checkmate. Victory thy name is Phantomhive."

Claude gave Ciel a look that if looks could kill Ciel would be 6 feet under pushing up daisies.

"It will never be checkmate if I still have pawns to play."

Ciel never thought that Claude might have another pawn that could be moved. Claude smirked at the younger man's indecision. He shook his coat and walked out of the barn. A chill ran up Ciel's spine at the threat. Sebastian dragged him into his arms, cradling Ciel's head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I will not let that bastard touch you ever again. I will put a bullet through his head before that happens."

Ciel didn't say anything, he didn't have to, words were not needed at that moment. After a few moments Ciel pulled from the warm chest and started to yank the saddle from Ashe's sweated back.

"You want to go to undertaker's place tonight."

Ciel looked at Sebastian surprised.

"We were just there two nights ago. Besides I thought you didn't like it there."

Sebastian yanked him back against his chest, burring his face into the pale neck.

"I love the place. I love you clad in leather and grinding along a pole."

Ciel blushed at the very thought that Sebastian watched is small performance. As if reading his mind.

"Yes I watched you, and you gave me a hard on."

Ciel shrugged his shoulders and placed Ashe into his stall.

"Why the hell not? Let's go."

Sebastian grinned.

They walked down the street, the music welcoming them into the club. Ciel wrapped his hand around Sebastian's leather clad hand. The older man looked down at him, Ciel blushed deeply.

"My hand was cold."

"Bullshit."

Ciel looked away. They entered the pounding swirl of the club. Sebastian pulled Ciel against him. Their bodies moved in sync with the others. Sebastian's hands ran up Ciel's waist, sending shivers through the younger man. The music pumped through their bodies, making them move with it. Ciel laughed, Sebastian pulled him close. He whispered something, but Ciel didn't hear. Ciel licked Sebastian's neck languidly, the man threw his head back, letting Ciel do what he wanted. The taught bodies rubbed against each other, people bumping into them. They didn't care.

"People we have Phantomhive in the house tonight."

Grell yelled into the mike, his red hair swarming around his face.

"Give them a hand."

The spotlight landed on the two leather clad men. Sebastian smiled up at Grell and winked.

"You want to give us a dance, you sexy beasts?"

They looked at each other for a moment; they both shrugged and made their way to the stage. Grell pulled Ciel up and then Sebastian,

"So what song would you two lover birds like?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"What do you want?"

"You."

Ciel shook his head.

"Song?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"I don't give a shit."

Grell smiled.

"Ok then."

Grell wiggled his hips and Sebastian, the dark man gaged slightly. Ciel leaned against the pole, and looked at Sebastian his eyes glazed over. Sebastian's eyes glowed brightly in the dark room. The song boomed out of the speakers. Teeth by Lady Gaga wrapped around the two men. Sebastian walked up to Ciel swaying his sensually. Sebastian pressed into him, leather rubbing against leather sensual friction sparked through each of them. The dark man moved his body in time with the music; he turned, rubbing his ass into Ciel's erection. The crowed whistled, even Grell joined in. The raven haired man danced around the pole, his hands slipping under his leather shirt and ripped it from his body. The pale chest shone brightly in the dark room. The crowd screamed loudly. Ciel's eyes widened as the man came towards him. He leaned down and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Pull the top of my pants. "

Ciel grabbed the waist line and Sebastian yanked back the thin leather ripping off. Short black booty shorts rested on Sebastian's ass, it seemed that half of the crowd feinted, Grell included.

Sebastian once again swung around Ciel, he reached out and smacked that hard ass that was waving so deviously in front of his face. Sebastian smirked and right when the song ended kissed Ciel roughly. Ciel thought could this be heaven? Sebastian pulled back and smiled.

"I love you Sebastian."

What the hell did he just do? Sebastian smiled, he leaned in an whispered.

"I know."

He pulled away and through his shirt into the crowd a few guys started to fight over it. They looked over at Grell, a blond man also all in leather was trying to revive the DJ.

"Sorry about that mate."

The man smiled at Sebastian.

"No problem that was really sexy what you just did. Pardon, name's Ronald Knox. DJ in training, Grell's training me. And well I'm also dating him but… what the hell. Nice to meet you, wanna come back to my place for a drink or two. I'm sure undertaker can DJ for the rest of the night"

Both Sebastian and Ciel shrugged.

"Sure why not."

The four of them came into a small flat in the middle of London it looked a lot like Ciel's house. Ron sat Grell down on the couch, he was still out.

"He doesn't get a lot of sleep working nights. So what do ya want scotch, brandy, vodka?"

"Scotch for me, Ciel?"

"Vodka please."

Both men looked at Ciel in bewilderment.

"what? I like vodka."

"Your eighteen."

Ronald smiled and Sebastian

"Oh come off it Sebastian. I'm sure he can handle his liquor."

"Famous last words."

Three hours later Ciel was drunk as was Ronald, Grell had awoken sometime and started drinking and hitting on Sebastian. Ciel didn't notice. He was too busy shaking his ass to a bass filled song. Sebastian admired the whole scene, he really did like how Ciel danced. That kid was sexy as sin. Grell was passed out on his lap, and Sebastian didn't care one bit. At least until Ciel collapsed, unconscious. Sebastian caught him and clutched the small body close.

"There's, a, what the hell is it called… room guest or something like that."

Sebastian smiled.

"Thanks Ron."

He wave at the raven haired man and promptly collapsed on top of Grell.

Sebastian gently laid Ciel onto the bed and gave the forehead a gentle kiss. He scribbled a note to his lover and walked out of the flat. He headed back to Ciel's house to grab a change of clothing for him and Ciel. The leather became uncomfortable after a while. He drove over the hill to Ciel's farm and stopped. Red flames were licking out of the barn and the house. Sebastian climbed out of the car and rushed into the barn. The smoke clogged his lungs, his red eyes scaring. He yanked open stales and the horses ran out. He reached Ashes' stall the horse was laying in his stall, breathing strangled. Sebastian entered the stall and yanked the horse to his feet and ran out of the barn. Ashe nudged Sebastian in the back. Egging the red eyes man faster, A beam fell in front of horse and human. Ashe brought his muzzle under Sebastian's ass and threw him across the beam, then jumped it himself. The flames licking at the horse's stomach. They both made it out into the cool air. Sebastian collapsed onto the cool grass. Sucking in the cool night air. Ashe didn't move away from Sebastian, he stood above him keeping a watchful eye on his owner's lover.

"I owe you my life Ashe"

The trainer patted the horse's muzzle. Sebastian sat up and stared at the smoldering disaster of the house and the barn. He knew who was responsible, he knew what he had to do.

"Come on Ashe. "

He flipped out his cell phone and dialed undertaker. He had become friends with the elusive club owner from the last time. He liked the man.

"Undertaker you there?"

"Sebastian, hehe what can I do for you?"

Sebastian told undertaker what had happened and Undertaker agreed to send over a trailer and a couple people to round up the horses and take them to the nearest race track barn. He also warned Sebastian not to do anything stupid. But Sebastian dismissed the warning. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to annihilate the man who made his life a living hell. In the name of Ciel Phantomhive, he would kill the devil even if it meant he would go down with him to the depths of hell.

To be continued,….Part two.

**Author's note: I have to decided insted of making one long story I will make the story progress over three stories, creating a trilogy. Don't worry the new story will be added soon and i will clearly mark it as the sequal to this one. Thanks to every one who has read this and i hope you will read the next one, kisses. **


End file.
